Just Another Reason Why
by HadesXPersephone4ever
Summary: Hades has many reasons on why he bacame God of the Underworld, and these are just some of the few that gets on his nerves, to Demeter's yapping to Zeus carelessness and he pretending to be sick or fake relaxing and everything in between.
1. Harmless Sickness part one

**Just Another Reason Why**

**Chapter One: Harmless Sickness part one**

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

><p>"One in a few, till death do us part, sickening to the death god himself." Hades said while looking at a skull that was from someone who died, he barely keeps track on how much Ares and everyone else kills out of fun, anger, and pride.<p>

"If there is one emotion the death god himself should not feel, its love. How can Aphrodite stand it? The way one person of a couple dies the other weeps. Sickening." Hades added, as he himself haven't been feeling much 'love' between his brothers and sisters lately, being in the Underworld and being busy most of the time keeps his mind off the ever growing pain he has long felt.

"Just another reason why I have been left with the place I love. The dead silence and work needing to be done with this place." Hades stood up. He was taller than anyone. He was about 9 feet tall, and had the blackest hair that covered an eye. He wore a long black shirt and long black pants. His cape was black as his hair and his eyes changed from bloody red, steel blue, and silver grey or plain black.

He had a gray bracelet in a pattern that was something that he made on his left arm. His tattoo was on his back, covering many scars and bruises that hid them away from his mother. It was just a whole bunch of thorns with purple or black orbs around it. In the center of it was a deep purple orb, branching off the thorns and smaller orbs.

He wanted the Underworld at the start, so he wouldn't listen to the other gods and goddesses about how powerful, beautiful, or better they are. How it sickened him to see them fight against each other for dominance over things that matter least to him.

Hades was one of those gods that rather work then sit around all day, unlike his brothers and sisters. Hades is the only god that works instead of rest, he rather stay awake then sleep or 'relax'.

How Hades won't stay still, because of him, the gods wouldn't won against the titans. His intelligence is greater than Athena and his skills are outmatched but any mortal or god alike, even titan. He was the one who thought about giving Zeus lightning as a weapon, and Poseidon the trident.

His weapons have an unlimited amount of power. The scythe, 3 point and 5 point metal claws, and more.

Hades moved down the steps from his black ebony throne. As a god he could've done this quickly, but he was the quickest out of all the gods.

Hecate came towards him.

"My lord, Thanatos is having trouble focusing." Hecate said. She was one of Hades' followers who listens to him only. She wears a white dress, but has black hair that changes to purple sometimes when she is happy.

"Thank you Hecate. I will fix it right away." Hades said.

"My lord, you don't have to, I can do it." Hecate offered. She herself even knows that Hades won't rest, so she made the law that if Hades won't rest, then the rest of them won't rest, even if Hades tells them to or not.

"No need Hecate, take the day off, you work too much." Hades said.

"My lord, you work too much, if you don't rest, we won't rest." Hecate reminded.

"So be it, if you refuse to rest, then I'll keep working if you don't mind. Rest anytime." Hades said, walking to where Thanatos works.

As Hades walked along the road, leading to Thanatos, he was stopped by Hecate's husband, Hypnos.

"Hello my lord, anything needed to serve you?" Hypnos asked.

Hypnos was the god of sleep, but was also made messenger of the Underworld. He has darkish-light purple hair and his eyes being the same. He wore purple mostly and even wears a gold bracelet up to his elbow. It was decorated with patterns of an ancient ritual. His tattoo was on his left arm. It was a purple flower with blue bubbles around it, going around in circles like a vortex.

"Nothing is needed, but can you go to Zeus and give him something for me, if it's too much to ask?" Hades asked.

"Of course sir, just one thing that got my attention. What do you want me to give him? A punch in the face." Hypnos guessed.

Hades chuckled slightly. "No, it's a message, but first I must warn you to stay away from Hermes, I don't need you getting a caterpillar forced down your throat and 3 weeks later burping up a butterfly again." Hades warned.

"Yes sir, I won't go near him after that very painful experience." Hypnos agreed.

"Tell him that I won't be able to visit him for another year or so, maybe even two years perhaps." Hades said.

"Ok, be back in a minute or so, faster than Hermes, but slower than you." Hypnos said and dashed off.

Hades continued to walk down the dusty road. He come across the one guy whose spirit is like the Underworld other then himself.

"Thanatos, focus much?" Hades called to his friend. Thanatos, Hypnos, and Hecate and two others he couldn't put his finger on right now are his friends. He always treated them like he was their brother instead of Zeus's.

"Uh, sorry lord Hades, just something that's on my mind." Thanatos answered.

Hades stared at his companion. He was, unlike his brother, very well built. He had short, but spiky black hair. He was huge by comparison to any other god or goddess down in the Underworld. He had black wings that he can retract if he wanted them too. But that's only if he was in a good mood.

He wore grayish clothing and one bracelet of gold on his left hand that was long and in a pattern. His tattoo was on his right arm. It was just a simple skull in fire and turning black cause of the ash.

"What would that be?" Hades asked, curiously.

"Nothing, it's just that, Ares and the others have done you so much, and they don't even know it." Thanatos said.

"And it's better to keep them guessing. Whenever I get stronger they become weaker, even the titans have no luck against me." Hades said getting closer to his gloomy friend.

"Just fool's luck can bring you down… what I'm I saying, not even that can tear you from your throne." Thanatos said, now smirking as Hades now reached his side.

"Right, but there was always something I would want to try." Hades said, smiling at the thought of his.

"What would that be, my lord?" Thanatos asked.

"You know how Zeus and the others don't know how I become powerful, stronger, a weapon powerful beyond belief?" Hades asked Thanatos.

"Yes my lord." Thanatos answered.

"Well, if I take the lives of few, and visit Zeus, I'll pretend to become sicker and weaker as the days or even years to go by to convince him that people need to die. But that's just it, I won't kill no one for a couple of years, let's see if that scares him." Hades said, smirking at what happened a few days ago, when Zeus asked Hades to don't kill any more, for his son's sake, so Ares can have more fun in wars.

"Zeus does want you to stop. But what difference will it make? You're stronger now than him, and yet he treats you like some second hand god." Thanatos said, getting annoyed by the thought that Zeus has no hope, nor respect for his older brother, and his lord.

"That's why we want them to worry." Hades said smiling and beginning to chuckle.

"Worry is stronger then joy." Thanatos said. "And that you can tell Zeus that you can't undo anything." Thanatos suggested enjoying the thought that Zeus might start to panic.

"Excellent my friend," Hades said. He too was enjoying the thought of his younger brother panicking.

"So it's settled." Hades asked.

"Go on with your plan my lord; I will enjoy the thought of Zeus crumbling with worry." Thanatos said now smiling.

"I'm enjoying the thought of making your day, and that has come true, but remember, this is just pretend." Hades said, reminding Thanatos.

"Of course my lord." Thanatos agreed.

Hades smirked slightly before leaving, then he walked toward his castle and his throne.

As he made it up the steps quickly, Hecate and Hypnos appeared at his side.

"Message sent, Lord Hades." Hypnos said.

"Thank you Hypnos." Hades thanked.

"Thanatos said that we're going to pull a prank on your brothers and sisters, is that true?" Hecate asked.

"Yes it is." Hades said.

"Great, Zeus wouldn't even know what hit him, you know why? Because we all have great acting skills, we can fool anybody." Hypnos said happily.

Hades smirked slightly once more.

"Yes Hypnos, how about we begin my era of sickness, shall we?" Hades asked his comrades, knowing Thanatos could hear him miles away, and that they all agreed.

Hades' hands glowed black and with a snap… there were no more deaths in the human world.


	2. Harmless Sickness part two

**Just Another Reason Why**

**Chapter Two: Harmless Sickness part two**

**Over World**

Zeus paced around. Waiting for Hera to yell at him to stop moving so she can paint the scenery behind him.

"Zeus, father, what has caused you much worry." Ares, the god of war asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, have you been going to any wars lately?" Zeus asked his son.

"Yes, they keep coming back, there's a whole riot out there right now. They just won't die." Ares said, while scratching the back of his head.

Zeus thought about the night a few days ago. He asked Hades to not kill.

"Zeus, I still think our brother causes deaths for a reason." Hera said, standing up with the painting.

"Me too, but we can't be certain yet." Zeus said.

Suddenly a portal opened in the shadow next to them and Hypnos came out of the shadow to meet the King of gods and his son and wife.

Hypnos stared at the blond haired family, still thinking that Hades looks a lot younger then Zeus.

"I hope you don't mind me stopping by, but Hades has another message for you Zeus." Hypnos said, not even bothering to say lord in front of his name.

"No, I don't mind." Zeus said, not noticing the fact Hypnos didn't say Lord Zeus.

"Hades wants to visit you tomorrow and only you, Thanatos and I will be at his side for his… reasons." Hypnos said unaffected by the worry look Zeus as been giving him.

"Ok, only me?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, only you." Hypnos answered.

"Ok, tomorrow it is." Zeus said.

"He'll come at night." Hypnos added and then left through the same shadow he came from to get there.

Zeus was still surprised that Hypnos and Thanatos will be at his older brother's side when he comes to visit worried him even more.

**Underworld**

Hypnos laughed. Hades chuckled slightly then began to even laugh a little.

"Thank you Hypnos and now phase two of my 'Era of Sickness'," Hades said, "Hecate, your good in makeup, right?" Hades asked.

"Yes my lord." Hecate said.

"Good, how pale can you make my skin, something more ghostly than I have now?" Hades asked again.

"Pretty pale, may I start." Hecate answered and asked.

"You may." Hades said.

Hecate started to make Hades' skin paler. Soon enough, he was a little bit whiter like a ghost, then he was before, but not by much.

Hecate took a mirror and handed to Hades.

Hades took it and looked at Hecate's work.

"Nice work Hecate." Hades praised.

"Thank you my lord." Hecate thanked.

"My lord, night approaches, shall we get going?" Hypnos said looking at Hades.

"Yes we shall. Hecate keep everything running smoothly when we're gone, okay." Hades said.

"Yes sir, have a nice pretend sick visit." Hecate said and waved to her friends.

"We shall." They said and vanished instantly.

**Over World**

Zeus waited patiently for his older brother, and his 'workers'.

Suddenly, there was a flash, and Hades appeared. Thanatos was holding him up with his arm, and Hypnos was making sure his back was straight.

"Hello brother." Hades said weakly, and coughed harshly.

"Hades, what happened?" Zeus said worriedly.

Hades pretended to look confused for a second, but was enjoying Zeus's worry.

"Nothing's wrong brother." Hades said his eyes in a steel blue color. Hades' eyes were about to close unless Thanatos snapped his fingers to keep him awake.

"Brother, are you sick? I should get Hestia." Zeus said getting up from his throne of gold to get his older sister.

"No need for that." Hades said quickly, but was too late, which was his plan all along.

Hestia came toward her brothers in a second.

"Hades, what happened to you, you look sick… let me take your temperature." Hestia said and ran up to her favorite older brother, yet Hades doesn't know that.

Hestia felt Hades' head, but before she can touch it, the heat it gave off burned her hand.

Hestia quickly withdrew her hand and started to blow on it.

"130 degrees Celsius." Hestia said.

"That's high," Said Hera when she walked in after hearing Hestia yell.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Hades said.

"Hades, what happened?" Zeus demanded, now the gods and goddesses on Olympus started to stare.

"Well if you must know Zeus, Hades started to grow weaker after you told him to stop causing deaths, that's how he gains power you know." Hypnos said.

Zeus, now starting to feel guilty about asking Hades to stop taking lives, thought a moment.

Hades pretended to cough harshly, even longer than before.

"Hades, I want you to take lives back again." Zeus asked.

"No can do Zeus." Hades said weakly, about to close his eyes again very slowly.

"What, why can't you?" Zeus asked, now worried. Hera, Demeter, and Hestia also begun to worry.

"Zeus, I can't undo anything I have done, what's done is done, if I die because of your asking, then I die. Nothing more nothing less, no more is needed to say." Hades said hiding a smile.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"Lord Hades can't undo what he did. If you knew your brother you'll know what makes him strong. When you learn your lesson talk to Hades about it. You might want to learn quickly, because Hades grows weaker and weaker each day." Thanatos said, and all three of them vanished in a snap of a finger by Hypnos.

"What have I done?" Zeus asked himself.

"I'll tell you what you did, your killing our favorite and only older brother." Hestia said.

"If Hades dies, god knows what he'll leave in his place." Demeter said.

"How about we visit him tomorrow, as a surprise, and you can tell him to try and reverse it. Anyone of us would do it, if we had his power." Athena suggested.

"Yes… I think I'll try. Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, would you accompany me?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, for Hades' sake." The brothers and sisters agreed, and would visit Hades' realm tomorrow.

**Underworld**

"And that's a rap." Hades said.

"We got them good." Hypnos agreed, laughing.

"I think the next time we or they visit we should make your skin really pale, as a spirit or such, and paint your hair silver or grey." Thanatos suggested, smirking his way to a laugh.

"That would get them, they'll feel sorry. I bet Zeus was worried sick, I saw his face, and your sisters and other brother were sickened by your sick look." Hypnos said to Hades.

"Then let us keep up the act a little while longer, that wouldn't hurt, now would it. Thanatos, I agree to go with my skin as pale as a spirit and my hair silver. 'We'll make sure my power is known, and that I will to all that no one cares about the death gods'." Hades said, keeping a thought on the last part.


	3. Harmless Sickness part three

**Just another Reason Why**

**Chapter Three: Harmless Sickness part three**

**Underworld**

Zeus and his older brothers and sisters walked along the dusty path that leads to Hades' castle, which was bigger than Olympus.

The moans and screams frightened them, and the black crystal castle was towering everything. Spikes run around the castle 6 times, and all the rivers in the Underworld come to the castle and circulate around it 6 times as well.

They walked past his throne, which was empty, and came up to a large wooden door, something that looks like it's been made for ages.

Zeus knocked on it and Hecate answered.

"We've been expecting you, please come in, make yourselves comfortable." Hecate told them and led them inside.

The gods and goddesses were impressed. The castle was larger inside then outside where they thought it was huge when it was enormous inside.

The gods and goddesses were led into a room deep in the castle. Sat on the black throne, was a man with silver hair, and spirit pale white skin. Hypnos was at his right, and Thanatos was on his left.

"Lord Hades, your brothers and sisters have arrived." Hecate reported.

"Ah, what a nice visit Zeus, if you wanted me too, I could have visited you so you didn't have to come to my domain?" Hades said weakly, looking up.

His eyes were in the steel blue color, meaning sad, calm, or weak.

"The moans and screams must have scared you on your journey, don't mind them, their just souls from one person in a couple that have reached their end. There's so many of them. Death makes them part away from each other. So please, don't mind them, they're not at all important, what is important is why you came to my realm, Zeus." Hades added.

"To see that you can try and reverse your doing." Zeus said shocked to see his older brother weakly lay on his throne that was very well made.

Hades shook his head, "I cannot brother. My doing was done, the more souls I do not take, the weaker, I have become. When I grow weak, the titans and yourselves grow stronger, taking my power away. When I die, Hypnos and Hecate will take my place." Hades said weakly, his voice fading and coming up to a very harsh cough that sent chills down their spines.

"What do you mean by that?" Zeus asked.

Hades sighed lightly, but could be heard, "I'm saying, that I can't undo it and I can't reverse it. Even if I can I won't. You wanted this from the start, have you not?" Hades questioned his youngest sibling.

"Yes… but now I see my mistake. You need the souls to make you stronger." Zeus said.

'He doesn't get it still… god can't he be much slower.' Hades thought.

"Good enough." Hades said under his breath.

Hades right hand turned black and he waved it down, creating a purple line that stayed visible for some time. He nodded toward Thanatos and got up, his eyes turning black.

"Hades, I thought you were-," Zeus couldn't finish.

"You thought I was sick, I know I know. It was a cruel trick to make you think that, that I admit," 'but it was for a good cause… to see if you can actually find out what makes me powerful.' Hades thought.

"So, the souls have been returned?" Demeter asked.

"Yes, every single one who was suppose to die." Hades answered, while suddenly, screams of pain can be heard all around.

"800 my lord." Thanatos counted.

"Thank you Thanatos. Zeus… isn't there anything else that you might need for your trip back, because I believe we are done here, correct?" Hades asked, letting Hecate wipe away the paint on his hair until it was back to its black coloring that blended so well in the Underworld.

"How'd you trick us… meaning how'd you trick me?" Poseidon asked, after the shock he had.

"Easy, just slow your heart rate and breathing patterns and you get spirit pale skin… the harsh coughing was just an added feature." Hades explained.

"And your hair?" Hestia asked.

"Get it wet and it drops down to thin and flat, the silver paint was another added feature." Hades added.

"Now tell me, Zeus… did I scare you good?" Hades asked, turned away from his younger siblings, smirking lightly.

"Yes… you did… don't do that again." Zeus said, unwilling to go through that panic again.

"Another win, already?" Hypnos said, now paying attention.

"Yes Hypnos, another win… this time it was admitted." Hades said.

"Good enough… did it all get quiet all of a sudden?" Hypnos asked.

He was right, the screams of pain lifted.

"They have all fallen down," Hades said, while his eyes were closed and was glowing black.

"You see Zeus, for every life the gods take it makes me stronger. So you guys actually helped me become this powerful, for that I thank you." Hades said smiling lightly for no one to see.

"You're all powerful, cause of the deaths around you?" Hestia asked.

"Correct… I did want to tell you. So I acted me being sick to get your attention and it worked perfectly. I do work that you seem not to notice, Zeus. I wanted you to notice it. I keep your mortal population under control, if you haven't notice. I was afraid of going on a little bit longer, acting sick so I can get your attention, but looks like I didn't need to. Thanatos, how much?" Hades said.

"1,003 my lord," Thanatos said.

Hades nodded and waved his hand to tell his siblings to follow.

They made it outside to see that the Underworld was alive somehow.

Blue orbs flew across the sky, and red orbs flew around the ground.

They heard a screech and out came a flying animal that was brown with a white underside. It did a final screech and landed on Hades' right shoulder. It was a small screech owl.

"I'll take you back myself, to be sure you go back safely, but first… Zeus, do you know now what I do for you?" Hades asked his youngest brother.

"Yes, I see it clearly… I'm sorry." Zeus said.

"That's okay, shall we start." Hades said, asking about the way back to where they came.

Zeus's only action was to nod.

Walking along the dusty path toward the river of Styx, Hypnos appeared.

"So the fun ended, you're so unfair, you know that?" He said while playfully punching him.

"Yes I know, how about we get back to work, can't we? I need you for something." Hades said.

"Yes sir, what can I do for ya?" Hypnos asked.

"I need you to go to my mother, Rhea, and give her this." He said, holding up a red satin box, tied with a blue ribbon, "Be careful with it." Hades added, handing it to Hypnos.

"Yes sir, be back in a minute or so, faster than Hermes, slower then you." He said with a smile and instantly disappeared.

"Here's your stop." Hades said.

While his siblings left, Thanatos appeared.

"You know they have yet to learn of their lesson?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Thanatos, but I wouldn't be a brother if I haven't stop, now would I? Besides, the worry that was on Zeus's face might just prove that he's going to remember." Hades said, smirking.

"Yes my lord." He said, and left to do his work.

Hades stood there and inhaled deeply. He sighed heavily and looked up toward his castle.

"Just another reason why I've become Lord of the Underworld." Hades said.

"I can at least scare my siblings to tell them I'm not playing." Hades added, dashing to his castle in a split second, sitting on his ebony throne and looking out to the distance. With a light smirk on his face and his eyes their steel blue color, he was ready for another day of work.


	4. Rhea's Memories part one

**Just another reason why**

**Chapter 4: Rhea's Memories part one**

**Over World**

**Rhea**

Rhea looked out into the distance, sitting on a golden throne, wearing a white dress as usual. A white rose sat on her right wrist.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of her, shocking her until Hypnos came out.

"My lord asked me to give this to you, and to say Happy Birthday, from all those in the Underworld." Hypnos said handing her the red satin box with the blue ribbon tied.

Suddenly, Hermes flew down to her side.

"My king wishes you to have a great birthday, from Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Hephaestus. There's more but I can't remember, oh yea, and me." He said, smiling, while handing her a blue box, bigger then Hades', and that it was tied with a green ribbon.

"Thank you Hermes, and thank you Hypnos." Rhea said.

"He also wanted me to tell you that he will bring another gift, and this one he will deliver himself." Hypnos added, unwilling to say it.

"Why so glum Hypnos?" Hermes said, smiling, "How come you hesitated to say that sentence and in the end, forced yourself?"

Rhea, unknowing what happened noticed that to and looked up to see him, waiting for his replay.

"Cause I would rather have my Lord rest for once, unlike someone's pathetic excuse for one." Hypnos snapped at Hermes.

Hermes was about to say something, but closed his mouth since he has no comeback.

"You admitted, great, you made my day." Hypnos said, his tone sounding happy, but not showing it.

"Mistress Rhea, I will take my leave now." Hypnos said.

"I must take my leave as well dear Rhea." Hermes quickly said to avoid being embarrassed.

Rhea waved to them and wished them luck.

Rhea sat there, looking out to the distance, remembering memories about her children.

_Flashback #1_

_6 year old Hestia quickly ran up the steps to where Rhea and the others were. She sat between Poseidon and her older brother, Hades._

"_Is everyone here now?" Rhea joyfully said._

"_Yes mother." The 6 children replayed._

"_Good, now, what do you call this," She said as a blue bird came to her fingers, and a brown one came as well._

_Hestia raised her hand and said, "A blue bird and his mate."_

"_Correct." Rhea said._

_Hestia smiled, knowing that she would ace the wilderness test her mother made them do, while the others would fail._

_Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia, and Hades slowly grew tired of the lesson._

"_That's it for today, you all have a good night's sleep, and tomorrow's the test, so be prepared to sleep in the forests," Rhea called._

"_Okay mother." They said and raced off, Hades being the first to reach his room, who he shared with Hestia. Demeter and Poseidon where in the room next to them, meaning it's usually loud at night and day. Zeus and Hera are at the farthest room away from them, but were next to Demeter and Poseidon's room._

_Hades opened the door. His side of the room was just that simple corner, far away from the window's view and close to the door. At night it's the darkest place in the room._

_It was just a simple blanket on the floor and one over it. His happened to be two really soft blankets underneath and one soft one on top, since his mother didn't want him to have a sore back after every night._

_Hello, he was sleeping in an enclosure that was small and surprisingly expanded when the others were swallowed. If he didn't have a bad back then, then he won't have one now._

_Hestia came into the room and ran over to Hades and jumped in his arms, which he had to catch her, otherwise she'll fall._

_Hestia snuggled against her older brother. She was just 20 inches shorter than him, and for him, she was as light as a feather._

"_Yes Hestia, do you want anything?" He asked. His voice deep and echoing._

"_Yes, I just want my brother to hold me." Hestia said._

"_Aren't I doing that now?" He asked._

"_Yes, but a little longer please." She said._

"_Hestia, what good is it, I got to go work?" Hades asked._

"_It means you love me." Hestia said and got off._

_Hades had no comment or replay to his little sister's action._

"_Whatever you say," he said under his breath._

_Hades walked out of the room._

"_Can't they leave me alone for one day?" Hades asked himself while walking down the hallway._

_He made it to the front room and was about to leave, until his father stopped him._

"_Where are you going?" He asked._

"_Somewhere, not here," Hades replayed._

"_Why are you so mature while the others aren't, and that you're distant while they're social?" He asked._

"_How would I know how they got your personality father?" Hades asked._

_He sat there motionless on his throne, trying to think about it._

_Hades left silently, when his father looked to answer him, he was gone._

_Hades kicked a rock. His black, body length cape moved in the wind._

"_Why do they care on what I do and what I don't? It's not important." Hades said._

_Flashback #2_

"_I want all preparations set before tomorrow." Rhea said._

_The titans were giving 6 things to the gods and goddesses. What should be god/goddess of?_

_The items are: Sky and land, sea, marriage and children, harvest, hearth and home, and the Underworld._

_Hades was sitting down in his corner, other than being with the others._

"_My own mother is wasting her time on this ceremony. She must know that Zeus and Poseidon will fight on who gets Sky and land." Hades said under his breath, looking back at his blonde haired mother._

_Suddenly, a black light blinded Hades' eyes very little, and he didn't need to squint his eyes to know who it is._

"_Hypnos," he said._

"_Yeah, yeah I know you're wondering why am here, did they give you your place?" Hypnos asked. He was a purple haired child, with light purple eyes and was the younger brother of Hades' right hand man, Thanatos._

"_Not yet," Hades answered._

"_Tell me something… what do you really want?" Hypnos said, looking at his friend, and then his other siblings that are nothing like him._

"_The Underworld; the only place I want that actually matches my personality. Something they can't change." Hades said._

"_Unless you're angry or calm, does your family know your secret yet?" He said in a whisper._

"_No… not yet and I'm not taking any chances. Now you better go before they spot you," Hades warned._

_After Hypnos' departure, Hades got up, his body length cape flowing with the breeze. He looked up into the night sky._

"_Hades, where are you?" His siblings called._

_Hades waved his hand weakly, and surprisingly they could see it._

"_There you are, come on its time." Hestia said, and pulled her brother's arm, but to no luck, he didn't move._

_His other siblings tried to move him, until he moved himself and walked toward his mother with his other siblings._

"_I've already made the choices. Hera, you are Goddess of Marriage and Children, Hestia you are Hearth and home, Demeter, your Harvest. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades… you'll draw lots to see what domain you'll get." Rhea said, handing out three sticks, having the names of the domain they would receive when they pick it._

_Hades was first, and knowing which was which, chose the middle, the Underworld._

_Poseidon was next and got sea, then Zeus, who got Sky and land._

"_These are with you for live, so you three should trade now, before it's permanent." Rhea said._

"_Hades, give me the Underworld." Zeus said._

"_Why would you switch the best pick for the worst?" Poseidon whined._

"_Because I want to be fair and act like an older brother, unlike some." Zeus said, shooting a glare at Poseidon._

"_No thanks Zeus," Hades said, breaking Zeus away from his glare._

"_Huh," Zeus only said._

"_In the Underworld I promised some friends that I'll be god of the Underworld. Sorry Zeus, but I'm the older brother, and I never broken a promise." Hades said and turned away from the shocked faces that held on his mother and siblings. He began to walk away, until Rhea grabbed his hand which slide past her grip._

"_Hades," She said, but was too late. A shadow rose from the ground and Hades entered it._

"So many memories," Rhea said, and yet remembers all, even when they were in her husband's stomach.


End file.
